


Cooking class and a journey as a witness of true love

by Geisal



Category: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki
Genre: Do I need sleep or do I need sleep lmao, Jihye’s POV, Jung Jihye - Freeform, M/M, Please read?, ‘I Live alone’ made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisal/pseuds/Geisal
Summary: (Not-so)cooking class AU that no one asked.





	Cooking class and a journey as a witness of true love

**Author's Note:**

> Another 3am fic. I originally intended to post this on twitter as a ficlet but I decided to post it here so,I can expand this whole thing into a long fic or a series if you guys like it. so,here we are. enjoy~

Jihye was getting married in a few months and she wanted to improve her cooking skills so, she joined the cooking class and really,she should have seen it coming because she was in the same class as Changmin whom her brother,the one and only Jung Yunho had a crush on after seeing him while dropping her off at the class on his way to work and he wouldn’t stop asking Jihye for changmin’s number and to introduce him to him but she refused because changmin was really a nice person and knowing Yunho, who tends to screw things up as part of his nature,she’d rather get mad by her brother than losing a good classmate.

 

That didn’t stop Yunho obviously because Yunho decided that he was also suddenly interested in cooking and wanted to join the class and Jihye said ‘no’ again because as much as she loved her brother so much ,she didn’t want to run out of burning building or to see Yunho having to go to jail for burning down the whole thing but her stubborn brother didn’t listen and joined the class himself,’all for the bambi-chan’ he said after that and Jihye has a hard time looking changmin in the face because that ‘bambi-chan’ thing started to play on a loop every time changmin talked to her and worse of all, Yunho wasn’t subtle with his flirting methods and his feelings.

 

Jihye just wanted to die because everyone knew they’re siblings and Yunho and his ways of getting into changmin’s pants give her second hand embarrassments like when they were asked to cook in pairs, he would raise his hand and asked if they could choose WHO THEY LIKE as if they were in kindergarten and everyone was amused and changmin would blush to the ears and smiles apologetically at Jihye and that was when she decided to ask her parents if she could disown her older brother for embarrassing her too much in front of everyone.

 

Jihye was surprised because Yunho literally invaded changmin’s personal space by small not-so-secret touches while cooking and changmin was so patient with yunho and the way he smiled shyly every time Yunho whispered something into his ear and honestly Jihye signed up the class to learn cooking. Not to witness her brother shamelessly hitting on her classmate.

 

But after a month,she saw him taking a quick peck on changmin’s lips when he thought no one was watching and well,it wasn’t that other people weren’t aware.They just pretended as if they didn’t notice a thing and that’s when Jihye found out that Yunho and Changmin were in fact dating. She confronted her brother later and he sighed dreamily and said Changmin is his last piece of puzzle to complete his life and she made him promise her not to break Changmin’s heart. ‘Never’ he swore and she knew he meant it and she also told him that only teenagers saved their boyfriends’ contacts under countless emojis when she was looking through his phone,to which he grinned and said ‘things love me make do’ and it made Jihye pondered whether her fiancé (now husband)really loved her that much or not.(he does btw)

 

A couple months later, they attended Jihye’s wedding in pair and after introducing changmin to the whole family, Yunho quitted the cooking class (Jihye didn’t expect him to last that long in class. Also changmin proved to everyone that he’s a chef level cook and put Yunho in his place with impressive remarks and snarks. So,really. She’s not complaining) then changmin moved in with him and after having changmin in family occasions like Thanksgiving,Christmas,and a few family birthdays later,Yunho got down on one knee and proposed to Changmin which caused changmin himself and both families to weep with tears of joy especially Yunho’s mother because she could finally rest assured that her son wasn’t going to die from cooking himself some poisonous foods or from possible burning of the kitchen.

 

Now,Jihye is having another second hand embarrassment because her brother is waxing poetic about Changmin’s eyes which he’s claiming that he could get lost in it in his wedding vows and Changmin is blushing so hard that Jihye can’t tell whether he’s just shy or wants to cry because she knows that people tend to get emotional on their wedding days.Besides, he’s marrying her hopeless romantic brother so,it can also be that he’s just embarrassed.

 

Jihye hopes both.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are well appreciated ❤️
> 
> Also,buy ‘The Chance of Love’ and support our boys~
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I’m @maxchangmxn on twitter so,come say hi (if you want to)and we can spazz about homin 24/7 lol


End file.
